


Know Your Name

by Gimmedafood



Series: K-Pop Short Stories [1]
Category: ITZY (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: American College AU, F/F, Oneshot, Ryeji AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gimmedafood/pseuds/Gimmedafood
Summary: “I’m never playing beer pong against Tzu ever again.” Sana pouted as they prepared the ship before they opened the next day.“You could’ve stayed home and slept, Sana.” Chaeryeong pointed out before turning on Ryujin. “What I want to know is how you kissed a super hot girl and didn’t even get her name!”
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana, Hwang Yeji/Shin Ryujin, Lee Chaeryeong/Shin Yuna
Series: K-Pop Short Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016142
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Know Your Name

**_Know Your Name_ **

Beginning yet another opening shift at the campus’ coffee shop, Ryujin was questioning just how much she needed this job. While she was prepping the equipment, Chaer was setting up the tables and chairs, and Tzuyu was doing inventory in the back. Ryujin let out an exasperated sigh as she picked up her name tag. _Chaeryeong_.

“Chaer! Again? It took weeks before they replaced my last one.” Ryujin pinned the tag to her apron, frowning at the defaced name on the plastic.

“Just trying to have some fun! This summer is going to be filled with ungodly hours and incomparable boredom.” She replied with a snarky smile. “ _Doctor Strange._ ”

“Chaer! Why can’t we go a month without you changing the name tags?” Tzuyu thunders out of the back, her own handmade tag clenched in her hand. 

“You guys love it, Yoda. It’s the highlight of your summer.” Chaer says as she unlocks the doors and flips the sign to open. They sit and wait, losing Tzuyu to inventory once again. About fifteen minutes after the store opens, the first customers start to trickle in, giving the girls something to do at last.

After lunch, Ryujin took over the register from Chaer, giving the taller girl a break from the constant demand. She might be outgoing and overly happy, but even she needed a break. They revelled in the limited down time they had, Ryujin opting to organize the gift cards, and Chaer hiding herself behind the coffee machine in an effort to escape helping any more customers.

The bell chimes above the door, and Chaer shifts, ignoring it as much as she can. 

“Hey, Yuna! Long time no see!” Ryujin calls out, smirking as Chaeryeong whipped around to look at the door. She fumbles with the cup she was holding as the dancer responds.

“Hey Yuna! How’s summer going? Those shorts look really nice on you!” Chaeryeong half-yelled, talking too quickly as her face turned bright red. They could hear Tzuyu cackle from the back before she called her own greeting.

“Hey Chaer, thanks! Summers going well, we finally got our star center back after she spent a year abroad. That reminds me, we’re throwing a welcome back party at my house. Y’all should come and invite the rest of the team, if any of them are here. We’ll probably have a few battles, we’ll try and take it easy on you clumsy soccer players. Oh, remember your bathing suits, okay?” Yuna responded, winking subtly at Chaer, who flushed an even darker red.

“We’ll be there, Yuna. What’ll it be?” Ryujin confirmed, and laughed quietly at the fully flustered Chaeryeong. After placing her order, Yuna made the short walk to the counter Chaer was wiping down, leaning against it.

“So how’s your summer going, Chaerie?” She asked, a wide smile spreading across her face.

“Definitely better now that you’re here. I kinda missed you.” Chaeryeong blushes and averted her eyes.

“Yeah, sorry that I just dropped off the face of the Earth, I went back home for a couple of weeks and was busy with training. But now I’m back for the rest of the summer and maybe we can pick up where we left off?” Yuna asked shyly.

“You’ll have to remind me, where did we leave off?” Chaeryeong asked, confidence building in her voice. Yuna smiled and reached up to brush a piece of hair behind the other girl’s ear.

“I asked you out and you told me to wait until we were back at school, but here we are, back in town and almost totally free for the rest of the summer.” She brushes her fingers over the back of Chaeryeong’s hand.

“Oh yes, I do remember that. Well, let’s consider tonight our first ‘outing’ and then maybe tomorrow we can go on a date.” Chaer responded with a wink, right before Ryujin called out Yuna’s order.

“Iced mocha for Tall, Hot and Definitely going on a date with Lee Chaeryeong tomorrow!” Tzuyu, who’s finally joined them out front, spits out her water and guffaws loudly. Chaer’s ears are bright red as she says goodbye to Yuna, assuring her that they would be seeing her that night.

_“Oh, Yuna, I can’t wait to have your muscular dance babies,”_ Tzuyu dramatically cries, leaning against the counter and pretending to swoon with her hand on her forehead. Chaeryeong throws a stack of napkins at her.

“Yoda, leave _Chaerie_ alone. We all know that she wants to become _Mrs. Tall, Hot and Muscular_ first.” Chaeryeong rolls her eyes and checks her watch.

“Thanks assholes, but it looks like my shift is wrapping up. I’ll see you guys later when Tzuyu picks me up.” Chaer throws up peace signs as she backs out of the shop. As soon as the door closes behind her, Tzuyu and Ryujin crack up and try to compose themselves for the rest of their shifts.

.*.*.*.*

“Damn, the dance team lives in style.” Tzuyu mumbles as they pull up in the driveway of Yuma’s house. “Why don’t we rent out a house with the team?”

“It would probably end up being burned to the ground between you, Chae and Sanake.” Chaeryeong responded, flipping her hair over one shoulder.

“I resent that. But I also respect that.” Sana confessed as Tzuyu linked their hands together. Tzuyu rolled her eyes but nodded.

“Alright, I’ll be DD, but I will not be responsible for taking care of any of you in the morning. Proceed with caution and make good choices ladies.” Ryujin adjusted her backwards SnapBack before she opened the door and was blasted in the face by booming music.

“You guys made it! Welcome! We have food and drinks in the kitchen and upstairs is off-limits, but other than that, feel free to hang out wherever.” Yuna called as she joined them in the entryway, dressed only in her swimsuit. Ryujin had to elbow Chaeryeong, whose mouth had dropped open.

“Uh, yeah! Thanks for having us!” Chaer awkwardly recovers and Ryujin snorts, quickly giving her own greeting. “Why don’t you show me the drinks, Yuna?” Yuna giggled and took Chaeryeong by the hand.

“Use protection!” Tzuyu called after the pair, before turning to Ryujin and Sana. “What do you guys want to do?”

“Let’s head outside, it’s loud as fuck in here.” Sana tried to speak over the music, her voice hard to hear. The two other girls nodded and began their trek through the press of bodies. When the sliding glass door came into view, Ryujin felt herself slam into a hard body, cold, sticky liquid soaking through her shirt and running over her stomach.

“Shit! Oh crap, I’m so sorry!” The figure yelled, even though the music wasn’t as loud in this part of the house. Ryujin looked up from her now-ruined white shirt and into the most gorgeous face she’d ever seen.

“Oh, um, it’s all good.” Ryujin could feel her ears turn red as she rubbed the back of her neck. The gorgeous stranger in front of her just bit her lip in a pout and took Ryujin by the hand.

“At least let me help get you cleaned up, or get you a new shirt.” The girl insisted as she dragged the pinkette toward the bathroom. Ryujin could only stare at the back of the taller girl’s head and follow along.

“Oh god. I’m really sorry. There is no way this margarita mix is going to come out of either of our shirts.” The tall brunette sighed and ran a hand down her braided pigtails.

Ryujin couldn’t help but stare. The girl had pulled off her shirt in an effort to get the stain out, and had taken a wet washcloth to Ryujin’s, but all Ryujin could focus on beyond the girl’s hands on her stomach was her toned body.

“It’s fine, I promise. I was going to hang out at the pool or hot tub, and I own a million white t-shirts, don’t worry.” Ryujin smiled reassuringly at the girl and pulled her shirt over her head, grabbing the cloth to wipe the sticky syrup off of her stomach.

  
  


“Damn,” the cat-eyed girl mumbled as Ryujin’s shirt was tossed to the counter, earning a smirk from the shorter girl. “What sport do you play?”

“What makes you think I play a sport? What if I’m just a gym rat?” She responded cheekily. The other woman raised an eyebrow. “I play soccer, for the university and the national team. What sport do you play?” Ryujin nodded to the girl’s muscular legs and strong torso, left exposed by board shorts and the bikini top she was left with after her shirt had come off.

“Dance. I just came back from doing a few dance camps abroad.” She leaned against the sink and smirked.

“Whoa, that’s awesome! You must be the teammate that Yuna was talking about! Welcome home.” Ryujin responded, before focusing on wiping the drink off of her skin.

“Yep! Since technically this is my party and I still feel terrible, please let me accompany you to the pool and get you a drink.” A flirty smile crossed the girl's face, and suddenly the tips of Ryujin’s ears flamed.

“If you insist. All of my friends are probably making out somewhere on the premises, anyway. I’ll take a soda, please, I’m responsible for getting all of them home later.” The cat-eyed girl nodded and took Ryujin’s hand once more, stopping by the kitchen to grab two Sprites before she slid open the glass door and let the two of them into the backyard.

Ryujin can see Chaer and Yuna cuddled up by the fire pit, Sana and Tzuyu making out in the hot tub. “Well, it looks like the hot tub’s off limits. Those are the friends I mentioned before.” Ryujin gestures and the taller girl gave a loud giggle.

Ryujin slips off her shorts and SnapBack, twisting her hair into a loose bun before she slides over the side of the pool, the taller girl already doing little flips and turns in the deeper water. She walks over to the pinkette, languidly chasing her around the pool.

“So, Soccer Star, what are you studying and what do you want to do after college?” The brunette smiles warmly as they float around the pool.

“Uh, Business and Sports Management, and I don’t really know. I want to play for the national league for a few years before staying in the sport, but maybe as a manager or a coach. What about you, oh great world traveler?”

“I’m double majoring in Dance and Kinesiology. I want to teach and be a physical therapist for kids who also want to be pro athletes.”

“Of course, I’d expect nothing less. Why dance?” Ryujin ends up standing next to the captivating woman, and a devilish thought takes root in her mind.

“Why not? It’s just the thing I clicked with when I was younger, my parents needed somewhere to get rid of my energy other than drawing on their walls.” She shrugged and tipped her head back. Ryujin smirked and dove underwater, leaving the taller girl confused until Ryujin’s arms wrapped around her shoulders from behind.

“Sorry, Dancing Queen,” Ryujin hummed. She could feel the girl’s confusion until she was pulled backward and dunked under the water. As they resurface, the taller girl splutters for a few seconds before turning to Ryujin with a wicked smirk.

She slowly backs her against the wall of the pool, her eyes black and snapping with playful intent. Ryujin’s breath catches as her back hits the wall and the other girl traps her with arms resting on the edge of the pool. “This is awfully forward of you,” Ryujin comments as the other girl leans closer, lightly brushing her lips against the shorter girl’s.

Ryujin smiled for a second as her ears heated and a red flush rose to her face. _Whoa._ The taller girl pulled away gently before she could lose herself in the kiss, earning a soft whine from Ryujin. 

She chuckled and leaned in for a deeper kiss, wrapping strong arms around broad shoulders and smirking through the kiss. She shifted, pressing Ryujin against the wall a touch harder before she suddenly disappeared, Ryujin’s body being dragged underwater before she could even register what was happening.

The brunette was still holding Ryujin in her arms as she surfaced, the little gasp Ryujin let out making a pure giggle bubble from the girl's lips. Ryujin couldn’t help but smile at how adorable the stranger was.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry, I have no idea how that happened.” Ryujin’s cheeks were starting to hurt from all the smiling she’d been doing.

“Uh huh. I’ll remember this, trust me.” The adorable pout was back and Ryujin’s heartbeat had picked up. “So, besides soccer, what else do you do? Now that I think back on it, I’m sure I’ve seen you somewhere.”

“Oh, um, well, I’m not really part of any clubs, but I do work at the coffee shop just off campus. I’ve worked there since I was a freshman.” The girl’s hands settled on Ryujin’s hips, their bodies so close Ryujin could see the steady pulse in the girl’s neck. “I’m going to be a junior, by the way.”

“That could be it, I went there a lot before I went abroad. I’m going to be a senior, so you’ll have to help me make this year incredible.” Ryujin blushed at the wink she received before the brunette gestured to the lounge chairs behind her. 

As the two sat down, conversation flowed naturally for hours. Ryujin couldn’t remember the last time she had smiled and laughed as much as she had in the past few hours. Her heart fluttered every time the brunette would flip her hair over her shoulder, or brush her hand over Ryujin’s arm. 

Unfortunately, the girl motioned behind Ryujin’s head with her chin, and she turned to see a very drunk Sana with a slightly tipsy Tzuyu holding her up. Ryujin sighed and shook her head.

“That’s my cue to leave. I’ll see you around, yeah?” The taller girl nodded, reaching for Ryujin as she tilted her head and left a lingering kiss at the corner of her mouth. Ryujin flushed and grabbed one of the towels laying around, and made her way to her friends, pulling on her shorts as she ignored Sana’s kissy noises.

“Where’s Chaer? We have a shift in a few hours.” Tzuyu gestured to the kitchen, where Chaer and Yuna were obviously flirting. “Alright, let's go children.” Ryujin turned around and gave a soft smile to the tall brunette, who was stretched out on a lounge chair, her gorgeous body on display in a way that made Ryujin turn bright red. 

She shouldered Sana, hefting the smaller girl, and Tzuyu went to grab Chaeryeong from the kitchen. “Oh, Sanake. You’re such a lightweight.”

.*.*.*.*

“I’m never playing beer pong against Tzu ever again.” Sana pouted as they prepared the ship before they opened the next day.

“You could’ve stayed home and slept, Sana.” Chaeryeong pointed out before turning on Ryujin. “What I want to know is how you kissed a super hot girl and didn’t even get her name!”

“I know, I’m literally kicking my own ass over it. You think Yuna would give me her name?” Ryujin groaned and covered her face with her hands.

“You could ask her, I’m sure she’ll stop by sometime today.” Tzuyu comforted as she placed a mug of coffee in front of Sana. Chaer flipped the sign to open and propped herself up against the counter.

“How about we all whisper and Tzu can close the blinds and we can all sleep.” Sana whines and pulls her sweatshirt over her eyes.

“Babe, I told you to stay home.” Tzuyu tried to comfort her girlfriend by rubbing her back.

“But I just got back and I missed you.” Her pout grew even more as she slowly lifted the hood from her eyes.

“Take these, Romeo. It’s about to get loud in here.” Ryujin handed her friend a couple of painkillers and made it back behind the register in time for their first customer of the day.

As her shift dragged on, Ryujin kept letting her mind wander to the night before. She’d never connected with anyone that easily or quickly before, and she was frustrated with herself. Tzuyu rolled her eyes as Ryujin huffed for the millionth time.

“Oi, Pouty McGee, chill,” Tzuyu hip-checked her towards the register, and Ryujin goes reluctantly. She growls when the drawer won’t open, and punches the buttons on the register angrily.

“Whoa, Soccer Star, what did the register ever do to you? You know, when I tried to think of what your name might be, _Doctor Strange_ definitely didn’t cross my mind.” Ryujin’s jaw drops and red paints itself across her cheeks as she looks up into that gorgeous face once again, a smirk playing on the dancer’s full lips.

She hears the quiet ‘ _damn’_ from Sana, and the thwap that follows, accompanied by a yelp as Tzuyu slaps her with a sleeve of napkins. The tall brunette’s face softens, her eyes curving into half-moons with her clear smile. “I’m Yeji.”

Ryujin’s heart skipped with the way the taller girl was looking at her. She couldn't get her brain in gear fast enough. “Look, this might sound like I’m delusional, but I really haven’t stopped thinking about you since last night, and I don’t think I want to. I feel like I’ve known you longer than fifteen hours, and I don’t even know your name-”

Ryujin has Yeji by the wrist and is dragging her to the back room before the tall girl can even finish her sentence. 

“Yeji.” She breathes, face splitting into a grin. “I feel the same way. I’m so obsessed with you and, and I don’t even know you yet.” Ryujin is beaming, her whisker dimples making Yeji inwardly coo at her.

“So, Doctor Strange-”

“Ryujin, my name is Ryujin. Chaer is an idiot and she likes to play with the name tags.”

“ _Ryujin,_ would you let me take you out tonight?” The girl in question laughs, giving a playful eye-roll, and nods. “I would love to.”


End file.
